


Sara’s Dance

by LegendsFan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsFan/pseuds/LegendsFan
Summary: The result of Sara Lance Dancing.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Kudos: 10





	Sara’s Dance

Ra’s Al Ghul and his daughters walked down one of the many hallways in nanda parbat. They passed many training sessions along their way. “Nyssa how goes Ta-er al-Sahfer’s training?”

“She has been improving, she still struggles with the concentration however” Nyssa answered. Her mind drifted to the blonde American for a brief second. 

“Talia have you made the deposits?” 

“Yes father they will be going through-” she was interrupted by the sound of music. 

The al Ghul’s looked around for the source. They found it coming from one of the smaller training rooms. 

They made their way over, stopping in the entrance. Inside was Sara Lance. Clad in a black sports bra and leggings. Nyssa tried to hide her blush.

The song playing was “I kissed a girl” By Katty Perry. Sara, not having noticed the visitors just yet continued what she was doing. She twirled and leaped and flipped around the small space. It was graceful yet intense at the same time. 

Nyssa was mesmerized by it. She watched as Sara incorporated some of the moves she had taught her in training the other day. 

When the song came to end so did the dancing. It was only then did Sara notice the trio. 

She turned around and immediately kneeled. “My liege.” 

“Ta-er al-Sahfer are you not to be training at this time” Ras said looking down at her kneeling form.

“I am my liege, however my teacher hasn’t come yet.” 

“And who is your teacher?” 

“Rami my liege.” 

Nyssa’s eyes widened, Rami was recently killed on a mission. She guessed that due to Sara’s rank the information hadn’t gotten to her yet. 

“Rami was killed in battle in her latest mission. Nyssa will take up your blades training from now on.” 

Nyssa took up her blades training course along with others until she did every aspect of Sara’s training. She found herself attracted to the blonde but was afraid to express her feelings. So Sara did it for her one night after training by kissing her.


End file.
